Ashes That Burn
by eeveeluv
Summary: Part Two! Palletshipping Love Story! ... Yaoi!
1. Old Friends

**This is PART TWO to my story called "Years Gone By" **

If you haven't read Part One, I strongly recommend that you do :)

This story is rated M for: male on male sex, drinking, language and slight fighting.

**I own nothing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prelude**

This was real. This was actually happening in real life and it wasn't just a dream anymore. Ash Ketchum was engaged to the only man he ever loved, Gary Oak.

Gary had moved back to Pallet Town and he was living with Ash at his very own gym. The two 20 year old boys were living happily together. Gary focused on his research, while Ash was busy battling the challengers arriving at the gym, where he gives out the Masara Badge. Ash had also been accepted into the Elite Four 2 years ago, so he competes at the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau once a year.

It was that time of year again and as Ash was giving Gary a kiss goodbye and about to leave for the one hour drive up to the Indigo Plateau, and Gary suddenly asked Ash to marry him. Of course Ash said yes without hesitation. This was his childhood dream come true. Ash finally had the one thing he has been missing all of his life.

Now Ash was driving in his car, on his way to the Pokémon League with Pikachu sitting in the passenger's seat.

**Prelude Ends**

The radio was turned down and all Ash could hear were the faint voices talking about the news or whatever it was that they were talking about. He decided to turn on the wipers and he watched them wipe away the newly formed raindrops on the windshield.

Pikachu was sitting brightly in the passenger's seat. He was curled in a ball but his eyes were wide open. He knew there was something Ash wasn't telling him.

"So, Pikachu how do you like Gary living with us? Do you like him?" Ash asks his little yellow companion.

"Pika pika chu!" (Yes, I like him)

"Well, he proposed to me this morning, and I said yes."

"Pika? Pi Pikachu Pika pi!" (Really? That's great, Ash!)

"Well im glad you're okay with it Pikachu!"

"Pika pi, Pikachu chuu pika pikachu" (Ash, of course I'm okay with it)

Ash smiles at him and gives him a little affectionate pat on the head.

"I love you buddy."

"Pikachu! Pika pi!" (I love you too, Ash!)

…

When Ash and Pikachu arrive at the Indigo Stadium, they immediately head to the lobby to check in. He still has about 15 minutes until his first match so he decides to head to the special Elite Four waiting room.

Before he can leave the lobby, he is greeted by two familiar faces.

"Brock! Misty! I'm glad you guys could make it!" Ash says as he gives a quick hug to his two best friends.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world! Hey there Pikachu!" says Misty.

"Pika! Pika chuuuu!" (Hi Misty!)

"So how are you guys? How are the twins, Brock?" asks Ash.

"They're good, thanks! They're just starting their terrible twos! Ha-ha" replies Brock.

Brock was now 25 and married to the Nurse Joy of Pewter City. Together they have two year old twin boys named Shale and Gabbro. Brock's younger brother was now running the family gym so Brock was breeding his own Pokémon on a ranch just outside of Pewter.

Misty is 22 and now living in the Orange Islands with her long-time boyfriend, Rudy. She loves being surrounded by water Pokémon all the time, being on an island and all. Her most prized Pokémon is her Tentacruel which Rudy gave to her as a birthday gift. She believes it is the most beautiful Pokémon she has ever seen.

"What about you, Misty? How's Rudy?" Ash asks her.

"Oh he's fine. Nothing too exciting going on at the moment!" replies Misty.

"So, Ash what's going on with you? How are things with Gary?" asks Brock.

"Oh, well things are going good. Really good actually. He actually just proposed to me this morning." Ash replied.

"What? Really? Oh Ash that's so great! Congratulations!" Misty exclaimed, giving Ash a hug.

"He finally did it eh? Congrats, Ash. I know you've been waiting a long time for this." Brock tells Ash.

"Yeah, thanks. I couldn't be happier with him, actually. He's all I've ever wanted." Ash says, blushing.

"Aw! You guys are too cute!" squeals Misty.

"Calm down, Misty they're only engaged." laughs Brock.

"I'm happy for them okay!" she snaps at Brock.

"Well I'd love to still chat with you guys but I gotta get going to my match. I'll see you guys afterwards alright? Just meet me here. Oh, May and Max should be here somewhere too." says Ash

"Sounds good! We'll be cheering you on!" exclaimed Misty.

Ash waved goodbye to his friends as he headed towards the arena. The stadium was packed and the crowd was going nuts. It was so loud, he could barely hear the thoughts dancing around in his head.

His podium starts to rise as he enters the stadium. He looks into the crowd and scans through all of the faces. He eyes stop at the sight of his mom and Professor Oak. He didn't know they would be there, but he's happy to see them. In a row below them were Brock and Misty, sitting beside May and Max. He smiled to himself. He keeps looking in that direction when his eyes meet another familiar face. Sitting a few rows away from his friends, he sees Ritchie. His heart sank. He hasn't seen Ritchie for over 3 years. Not since they broke up.


	2. Fits Like a Puzzle

He won the match. With only two Pokémon down. It was a quick match considering the amount of experience Ash had over the kid he was battling against.

When it was over, Ash headed down the hallway leading to the stadium's lobby, where he said he would meet up with everyone.

He turned the corner and saw them all waiting for him. Ritchie was among them.

He swallowed hard and continued to walk towards them, wanting more than anything to run away. He didn't want to see Ritchie or have to talk to him. They had dated 3 years ago, when they were 17. After a while they began butting heads and the fighting increasingly got worse.

Their breakup was bad. There was a lot of fighting and a lot of hurtful words were exchanged. Ash never wanted to see his face again.

"Ash! Congrats on your first win of the day!" said May as she ran up to hug him.

"Ha-ha, thanks May" said Ash, hugging her back.

"Good job, Ash! I knew you could do it!" says Max as he gives Ash a bro shake.

"Yeah that kid was easy to beat, he didn't look too confident either" says Ash.

He turned to Ritchie who was standing just a few inches from Misty.

"So, Ritchie. What are you doing here?" Ash said less like a question, but more like a statement.

"What? No hello? After all these years? Ha-ha, well I was in town and I thought I'd stop by to check out the competition. I had no idea you were in the Elite Four." says Ritchie.

"Yeah, well it's none of your business anyway." Ash said scoldingly.

"Ash! Don't be rude! Ritchie has invited all of us to a party tomorrow tonight!" says Misty.

Ash musters up all his strength not to go completely ballistic right now. Who does Ritchie think he is? After all these years and a horrible break up, he thinks he can just show up out of the blue and invite_ his_ friends to a party?

"I gotta go find my mom and Professor Oak, I'll see you guys later." Ash mutters as he walks off in any direction his legs will take him.

**…**

It was about 6 o'clock pm when Ash was headed to his last match of the day. He remembered how Gary promised him he would be there for his last match. He didn't want to go into the arena until he knew he was there in the crowd.

He waited in the lobby, looking at the clock and knowing how close 6 o'clock was approaching. His fingers tapped impatiently on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. His eyes suddenly glanced over to the sound of the sliding doors opening. There he was, Gary Oak in all his sexy glory walking through the front entrance, looking cool and collected as he always has.

Ash almost couldn't contain his excitement. He leapt from his chair and ran into Gary's arms. Neither of them saying a word as their lips found their way to each other. Their tongues forcing themselves into their mouths, clashing against each other for dominance.

Finally gasping for air, their foreheads leaned against each other. Smiles formed on each boy's mouth as they stared into each other's eyes. It was like the world didn't exist around them. When they were together in a room, even filled with people, it felt like it was just them all alone. Nobody else mattered.

"I missed you." Ash whispered.

"I figured that much." Gary chuckled as he swept the hair out of Ash's face.

Their eyes never lost contact. Ash's eyes looked as though tears would appear at any moment. He felt sort of crazy; missing Gary this much even though they had just seen each other that morning.

"You're going to be late; it's 5 minutes to 6." Gary tells him.

Ash shook his head, reluctantly bouncing back to reality.

"Oh, shit I almost forgot." Ash announced.

"Don't lie, you _completely_ forgot." Gary smirks down at him.

Ash smiled up at him then leaned in for another kiss, softer and slower this time.

"I'll see you afterwards?" he asks.

"Of course." replies Gary.

Ash stole another kiss as he broke away from Gary's embrace. He shook his head once again, trying to get his head back into the match, although that was very difficult at the moment. He thought about his upcoming opponent, some girl from Saffron City.

**…**

Ash ended up winning every one of his battles that day. He dropped his Pokémon off at the Indigo Pokémon Center, and then headed towards the lobby. Exhausted, he dragged his feet down the hallway leading to the lobby, knowing everyone would be there waiting for him.

To his surprise, he only found Gary leaning against a wall, arms crossed and waiting patiently.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Ash asks as he walks closer towards him.

"They all thought you would be exhausted so they wanted you to get some rest for the night. They'll meet up with us here tomorrow morning." Gary informed him.

"Oh, alright. So should we head up to my room?" Ash says as he lifts his eyebrow.

Gary just turned away and laughs. "Yeah, let's go."

He grabs Ash's hand and intertwined his fingers into his, pulling him closer. The boys walk hand in hand through the lobby and to the elevator, eventually making their way to Ash's special Elite Four suite.

"Damn! This is awesome!" Gary exclaimed, walking around the enormous luxury suite.

"Yeah, it's so big for just one person."

"Well, _two_ people." Gary says, winking at Ash.

Ash just smiles as he takes off his shoes, shirt and hat then collapses on the bed, arms and legs spread out.

"Hey! Leave some room for me!" Gary says as he removes his shirt and pants, tossing them into random directions.

Ash also removes his pants, leaving him wearing just his signature dark blue boxers. He gets under the covers, leaning his head against the pillow and relaxing his arms behind his head.

Gary joins him, grabs the TV remote and flips on the TV.

"What kinda channels do they got up here?" Gary says as he flips through the menu.

"If you're looking for porn, you're not going to find any. League rules." Ash tells him.

"Aww that's no fun." Gary says as he tossed the remote aside. "I guess we'll just have to act it out ourselves." He says as he slides his body against Ash's.

Ash just gave a little chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Gary.

When their lips met for what seemed like the millionth time, Ash still got that tingly feeling in his stomach. That same feeling he got when he kissed Gary for the first time. He can't help but replay that first kiss over and over in his head. Ash had made the first move on Gary, in Professor Oak's office.

Gary's hands trailed along Ash's stomach, moving down then lightly grazing Ash's penis. It was already like a rock. He suddenly gripped onto it, hard. Causing Ash to lean his head back with an "Ah... Gary."

He was hitting all the right spots. Being a guy, Gary knew exactly what he was doing. Making Ash moan in those cute little noises drove him crazy.

Gary proped himself up onto his his knees, leaning over Ash's body. His hand remained at the base of Ash's cock, gripping firmly and rotating his hand as if he were unscrewing a bottle cap. His mouth reached the head, gently licking the pre cum and swirling his lips all around it. Sucking the soft flesh, he heard Ash moan once again, and his own erection twitched at the sound.

Gary took Ash's cock in his mouth, lookin up at him as he bobbed his head, licking and slurping up and down. Ash continued his cute little noises, but Gary wanted more, he rapidly jerked him, while bobbing his head up and down the tip.

Ash bit his lip, closed his eyes and arched his back. He grunted as he came into Gary's mouth, which was still draped over his dick. His dick became slicked in his own cum in no time, Gary not stopping until he licked up every last bit.

"You're so fucking cute when you cum." Gary said as he licked his lips, towering over Ash.

Ash couldn't think of anything to say, he was still wrapped up in his pleasure. He grabbed Gary's face and planted his lips on him. As he did this, he spread his legs and scooted closer to Gary's body. He knew what was going to go down next. He could feel Gary's hard-on pressed against his skin.

Ash slid his hand between their bodies, grabbing Gary's cock. He rubs his hands all over, making circular motions on the tip with his thumb. Oh how he loved it. It was long, thick and circumcised. He couldn't get enough of Gary's perfect penis. He loved how it just filled him up, how they just seemed to fit together like a puzzle piece. It was definitely one of Ash's favourite qualities of his fiancé.

Gary let out soft moans as Ash rolls his thumb over his tip. He fucking loved when he did that.

"Okay, let's get down to business hey?" Gary whispered in his sex-voice, staring Ash straight into his eyes.

"Do it, then." Ash demanded, smiling seductively, staring back at Gary with an equal amount of intensity.

Gary quickly reached down to the floor to grab the lube from his backpack. He squirted some into his hand and wasted no time lathering it all over his dick. He tossed the bottle aside, then positioned himself between Ash's spread out legs, giving the raven haired boy a sexy smirk before he went in. Gary slowly slid into Ash inch by inch. Ash bit his bottom lip. Not in pain, but at how turned on he was. He wanted Gary to fuck him. And hard.

Gary was fully submerged. He slid out, only to slide back in at a fairly slow pace. The two boys' breathing motions were almost in unison as Gary picked up the pace, sliding in and out faster and faster. The brunette was grunting and moaning in pleasure. Ash felt so amazingly tight wrapped around his massive cock. He began to break a sweat, pounding Ash the hardest he could.

Ash gripped onto the headboard, letting out smooth, steady moans with each of Gary's thrusts. His dick was hard again. He looks up into Gary's eyes. They were so serious and determined. Ash loved how strong and manly he was when he made love to him. It was the sexiest thing ever.

As soon as Gary caught a glimpse of Ash looking at him, his face softened into a smile. He slowed down the thrusting and leaned down to give his lover a kiss. Ash's hands slid up Gary's thighs all the way to his behind. He squeezed Gary's cheeks and pulls him closer into him.

Gary began thrusting faster again, causing both boys to let out sweet moans. Ash is ready to cum again, and he knows Gary is about to aswell. He relaxes his body as he allows Gary to plunge deep into him, causing Ash to arch his back, cumming in spurts as Gary finishes deep inside of him.

After Gary pulls out, Ash turns over onto his side, watching Gary's chest go up and down. He snuggles close to him, laying his head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. Gary instinctively combs his fingers through Ash's wild jet black hair.

"I have something for you." Gary says, still panting.

"What? What do you mean?" asks Ash.

"I have your ring."

"My ring?"

"Well, yeah you didn't think I would propose to you and not give you a ring did you?" Gary laughs.

.

.


	3. Never Good With Goodbyes

The next morning, the boys slept in a bit but they still manage to awaken at a decent time. Ash's only match of the day doesn't start until 3 o'clock. Everyone agreed to meet for breakfast in the morning.

Gary wakes up first, he eyes glancing up and down his fiancé's sleeping body as he silently sleeps beside him. His eyes go directly to Ash's hand, which now wore a solid gold wedding band.

By the time Ash sleepily opens his eyes, Gary is already sitting on the edge of the bed, about to go for a shower.

"Morning, Ashy-boy." Gary says.

"Mmmmorning." Ash yawns.

"I have to get back to the lab today, but I'll be back on Monday, okay?" Gary tells him.

Ash sunk his head back onto his pillow. He knew Gary could only stay the one night, and he hated saying goodbye to him. "Yeah, I know."

"Care to have a shower with me?" asks Gary.

Ash just nods as he lazily climbs out of bed. The boys walk into the huge bathroom together. The shower could fit at least 5 people. It was like one of those luxurious bathrooms you would see on TV. The shower head was on the ceiling so when it was turned on, it looked as though it were raining.

They entered the shower, letting the steamy water hit their bodies. The steam seemed to fill the entire room in no time. Gary got right under the shower head, leaned his head back and washed his hair out of his face. Ash did the same, slicking his wet hair back. Both boys were now dripping wet.

When they shampooed and washed up, Ash quickly rinsed off and headed towards the door. He was stopped by two arms behind him, wrapped around his waist.

"Not so fast, Ashy-boy. I haven't gotten my morning fuck yet." Gary purred into Ash's ear.

Ash spun around, noticing Gary's erection. "Gary, everyone must be waiting for us in the lobby. I need to get ready for my match today."

"Your match isn't until 3 o'clock. And everyone can wait." Gary snapped as he pinned Ash against the glass door, the firery look in his eyes made Ash melt. He, too was beginning to get hard.

"Can we make this quick?" said Ash.

"Oh don't sound like you're in such a big hurry, Ashy-boy. You know you want it too."

He was right.

Gary quickly spun Ash around and pinned him against the door. He sensually kissed his neck, sending shivers down Ash's spine. He could feel Gary's hand reaching around; finding its way to Ash's semi hard cock. He could feel Gary's hard grasp and couldn't help but lightly moan Gary's name as his erection grew bigger.

"Mmm I love it when you say my name. Do it again." demands Gary as he alternates the pressure he's giving to Ash's dick.

"Gary…" Ash moans huskily.

Gary grinds his pelvis against Ash's behind. Ash can feel Gary's hardness and he wishes Gary would just fuck him already.

"Gary… Just…" Ash trails off.

"What's that Ashy-boy?" Gary says as he traces his cock along the dimples in Ash's back.

"Just.. do it.. already.." Ash demands, almost begging for it.

"Whatever you say." Gary says as he moves his hands to Ash's waist and bends him over. His tip hits Ash's entrance and he can hear Ash grunt a little. He slides in deeper, his face contorted in pleasure.

Ash slapped his hand onto the shower door, holding himself up for support. Gary submerged his dick into Ash before pulling out slightly, then ramming into him again. He kept up his pace, causing Ash to hold onto the glass door for dear life.

Gary continues to fuck Ash from behind, their slippery wet bodies are clashing against eachother, causing a slapping echo sound throughout the room. Ash's face grimaced as Gary began fucking him harder. He slid out his penis for just a second, just so he could plunge right into Ash again. Gary loved hearing the moans coming from Ash's mouth as he entered him.

The boy's heads suddenly perked up as they hear a knock at the door. Gary didn't stop.

"U-um c-coming!" yells Ash.

"I sure am." says that sexy, deep voice from behind him.

"D-Don't stop Gary." Ash groaned, hoping the person at the door wasn't that important.

Gary keeps going, pounding into Ash harder than ever. He pulls out slow, but rams into him hard, over and over. He fucks Ash with hard, long strokes. Ash can't help but groan Gary's name loud as he cums. He watches his jizz fall to the floor, the water whisping it away down the drain.

With one last hard thrust, Gary grunts as he explodes into Ash; his beautiful face in ecstacy and his breathing is heavy. As he pulls out, his cum spills out of Ash's body and begins to mix with the water beating down on them. Ash can feel it running down his legs.

They hear the knock at the door once again.

"You'd better go get that." Gary demands, kissing Ash on the neck before he pulls away.

Ash straightens his body, quickly rinses off and exits the shower. Gary stays in for just a few more minutes before he follows Ash.

Ash grabs the first towel he sees, wraps it around his waist and rushes to the door. He opens it still panting, and sees Misty standing in front of him.

"Oh, Ash um... you're awake!" she hesitates, noticing how Ash naked, soaking wet and out of breath.

"Yeah, I um was just… In the shower." Ash says, his cheeks reddening. "What's up?"

"Oh well I was just seeing if you two were awake yet, everyone is downstairs" she says.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed, we'll be down in 2 minutes. Sorry to keep you guys waiting"

"Sure thing, see you downstairs" she says before she strolls down the hallway.

Ash shuts the door.

"I told you they were waiting" Ash says, tossing his towel aside to put his pants on.

Gary was lying on the bed wearing just his towel, his arms spread open and a look of accomplishment on his face.

"It was worth it though, don't you think?" Gary slyly told him.

Ash walks over to Gary on the bed, leaned over and planted his arms on either side of his body, towering over him.

"Of course it was worth it." Ash lowers his lips to Gary's, pulling away quickly. "Now get ready."

**…**

After breakfast, Ash said goodbye to his mother, Professor Oak and his friends so that he would have time to prepare for his upcoming battle. Gary was the last one to leave, heading with Ash back to the lobby where his cab was waiting. Ash hated saying goodbye to Gary.

"So I'll see you on Monday okay?" Gary tells him.

Ash looks away, trying to hide his newly formed tears. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Ash, it's only 3 days. You'll be fine! Look at all your friends who showed up just for you!" Gary says, pulling Ash in close for a hug.

"I know. I was just never really good with goodbyes." Ash sniffs.

"It's only 3 days, Ashy-boy. I love you."

"I love you too." Ash tells him as he reaches up for a quick, soft kiss.

"See you soon, baby." Gary says as he pulls away from Ash and walks out the door.

Ash watches him get into his cab and drive away. Once he sees the last bit of the cab disappear, he shakes his head and stands up straight, looking around to see if anyone is watching him.

**…**

The match was tough. Ash got cocky by the end and ended up getting blindsided at last minute. He lost. For the first time as an Elite Four member, he lost a battle. He felt so disappointed in himself. He lied on his bed in his suite, thinking about his career. _Maybe I'm not meant to be a Pokémon Master_. He thinks to himself.

He rolls over onto his side when he hears his phone ring. It's Brock.

"Hey, Ash how ya doin? Are you still coming to the party tonight?" Brock asks him.

"No, I think I'm just going to hang out up here." says Ash quietly.

"Come on Ash, you need something to keep your mind off that match. It's not the end of the world. Come have some fun with us."

Ash contemplates this. All he feels like doing is moping around about his loss. He doesn't want to have fun, but he knows Gary would make him go if he was here.

"Okay, just for a little bit." Ash tells Brock.

"Great! I'll be right up to get you." Brock says before he hangs up the phone.

.

.

.

**Hope you like it so far! :)**


	4. Mistakes That Bleed

Ash slams the phone back on the hook. He lies back on the bed. _How could I have lost? _He thinks as he forces himself to roll off the bed and stand on his feet. He walks over to the mirror and stares at his reflection. His hair is slightly messy and he tries to calm it with his hand. It doesn't do much, but he's not trying to look good right now.

He is suddenly startled by a knock at the door. He catches his breath, then creeps up to it slowly.

"Hey Ash! You ready?" Brock greets him.

"Uh yeah, let's go." He replied, closing the door behind him.

The boys set off down the hall towards the elevator. Brock immediately notices Ash's gloomy expression.

"Ash, it's only _one_ match. It's not the end of the world. You _know _you're a great trainer and you _know_ you're one of the best." Brock tries to encourage him.

"I know, it's just… I could have won so easily. I don't know what happened." He responds, pressing the elevator button.

"Just don't worry about it. You can only get better. Just let go and have fun with us tonight alright?"

Ash lifts his head up, then walks into the suddenly opened elevator doors. Brock walks in after him. He presses the main floor button.

"You're right Brock, thanks."

"Anytime, buddy."

The elevator begins to move downwards when something suddenly pops into Ash's mind.

"So uh Brock, there was something I have been meaning to ask you." He said.

"What's that?"

"Will you be my best man? For the wedding?"

"Really? Of course I will!"

"Thanks, that means a lot."

After their little bromance moment, the best friends exit the elevator, which has taken them to the lobby of the Indigo Stadium. From there, they head to the basement, where the party is happening.

Brock leads them down a flight of stairs that Ash has never seen before. He hears the music get louder as they descend into the depths of the underground level.

Walking into the party behind Brock, Ash notices couches, chairs, tables and people. Lots of people. This basement looks like it could be used as a storage place; there are little hallways and doors in random places. Ash had never been here before, let alone even knew it existed.

He notices May, Max and Misty sitting around a table together, playing some drinking game.

"Ash! Oh my god! I didn't think you would make it!" May cries as she runs up to hug him. She is noticeably intoxicated.

"Ha-ha…well I suddenly had a change of heart I guess" Ash says trying to escape May's grasp.

When she finally releases him, he looks around the room and sees many of the opponents participating in the Pokémon League. He's relieved he doesn't see anyone he has battled against.

His heart sinks as his eyes rest on the person he completely forgot about. Standing with a bunch of girls next to a table filled with cups, was Ritchie. _Of course he would be here,_ he thought.

"Ash, do you want a drink?" May asks him.

"W-What? Oh, yeah. Sure." He said. His eyes still on Ritchie.

…

Ash joined his friends in playing some drinking games. About 2 hours had passed, but Ash had no idea. He was so drunk he could barely stand up. His head was spinning and he almost forgot where he was.

He walked over to a couch that was isolated. It was behind this concrete wall and nobody had seemed to go near it all night. He thought this was a good spot to chill by himself for a bit, maybe sober up a little. He plops down on the couch and immediately his brain begins to pound against his skull. For a minute, he thinks he's going to be sick. _How much did I fucking drink?_ He asked himself.

He leans his head back and closes his eyes, when he hears his name being called.

"Ash? Ash are you ok?"

He lifts his head up slowly. His eyes are glazed over and his hair is a complete mess. The music is blaring and he can't even hear himself think. When he opens his eyes, he sees a figure standing in front of him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He snarls at Ritchie.

"Okay, I'm just making sure." He replies.

Ritchie moves in closer and sits right next to Ash on the couch.

"W-What are you doing, Ritchie?" Ash slurred.

"Making sure you don't pass out. You want me to walk you up to your room?" he asked.

"No! I'm fine. Just…just leave me alone." Said Ash as he struggled to move to the next cushion over.

Ash was beyond drunk. He could barely feel his limbs and whatever was left of them, felt like noodles. His head was aching and all he wanted to do was sleep. The only thing stopping him from leaving was being sunk into this enormous couch.

"So, Ash how have you been lately? I haven't seen you in a while." Ritchie attempted to make small talk.

"Yeah, and there's a fucking reason for that, Ritchie." Ash growled at him.

Ash didn't know why he was acting like this towards Ritchie. He hadn't really done anything wrong, they were just two young teenagers who had a horrible break up. Ash held no grudges towards the nasty things Ritchie said to him, but he was just never really nice to him after they had broken up.

"Ash, can we be adults about this? Can't we just forget the past and start over? As friends?" Ritchie pleaded.

Ash barely knew what Ritchie was even talking about. He wasn't really paying too much attention. He just shrugged off whatever Ritchie had said.

Ritchie began talking to Ash, about the past and the way he thought things should have worked out. Ash never really gave a straight response as he was on the verge of passing out. He couldn't really even understand anything Ritchie was saying over the loud music.

"I'm glad we can be friends again, Ash." Said Ritchie.

Those words were the only thing that Ash had heard Ritchie say that actually translated into his mind before he suddenly felt something on his lips.

Ash's world was a blur. His lips felt numb, yet he knew they were being kissed. He was being kissed by something. No, someone. Someone other than Gary. His head was drowned in the music and the ache in his brain. He doesn't resist, he convinces himself that maybe he passed out on the couch and this is only a dream.

He feels a hand reach under his shirt. His skin tingles and he suddenly knows what is happening. He regains his senses and pushes Ritchie off of him so hard, he collapses to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ritchie!?" Ash snapped at him.

"The fuck, Ash?" Ritchie pulls himself off the floor. "I just wanted to… rekindle some old feelings."

"What feelings? What are you talking about? We broke up three years ago, Ritchie! I'm engaged now! To someone else!" Ash bellowed.

"To who? To that arrogant prick? He never loved you Ash! He's just using you as a fuck toy. I heard what some girls say about him… Once he's gotten his fix he moves on to the next one." Ritchie bellowed back.

Ash's reflexes kicked in as he heard those words come out of Ritchie's mouth. His fist clashes against Ritchie's nose and he was on the ground in less than a second. He lies on the floor, clutching his nose which was now gushing with blood.

Ash walked up to the boy on the floor, rolling in pain. He bent over and towered over him.

"You're wrong." Ash growled at him in a deep voice that he never expected would come from his vocal chords. It was unlike anything he had heard before.

Ash staggered away from the mess of a boy on the floor and found himself back in the party area. There were less people and the party was dying down. His fists were clenched as he walked around the room, looking for Brock.

He finds him sitting at a table full of girls. Brock took one look at him and the smile that was previously on his face had faded away instantly. He got up from his chair and rushed over to Ash.

"Ash, what happened?" Brock demanded.

"Brock… take… take me home. Please." He slurred. His knees were shaking and he felt like he would collapse at any minute. There were tears forming in his eyes.

Brock immediately pulls Ash's arm over his shoulders. He steadily keeps Ash on his feet, guiding him up the stairs.

When the boys reach Ash's suite, Ash immediately plops himself on to the bed. The room is spinning and all he wants is this drunken feeling to go away. He wants to throw up, he wants to sleep, and he wants to forget everything that has happened. He doesn't remember Ritchie coming on to him. He tries to fit the pieces together. How did they end up alone together? Why was he talking to Ritchie when he hadn't spoken a word to him all night? It didn't make sense and all he wanted was to make it all go away.

"Ash, tell me what happened." Brock asked softly as he took a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"I…I… I think I did something with Ritchie." Ash began to drunkenly sob.

"What do you mean you_ think_?"

"I.. felt.. Lips on my lips and…hands.. On me.. And it was just me and Ritchie and I don't know what happened and… I remember punching the shit out of him... oh fuck… Gary… oh fuck… Gary…" Ash put his face in his hands as the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Brock moved from the chair to a spot next to Ash. He attempted to comfort Ash by rubbing his back.

"Ash, calm down. You just need some sleep to sober up. We will figure everything out tomorrow ok?" Brock tried his best to sound comforting, but he couldn't help but think this was his fault. He was the one who pressured Ash to go out.

"Thank you, Brock. You're… you're my bestest friend." Ash said drunkenly as he lied on the bed and closed his eyes.

Brock said nothing. He covered Ash with a blanket as he let him fall asleep.

.

.

.


	5. Guilty Impulse

By the time Ash awoke the next day, it was already nearing 12 o'clock. He was relieved today was a day off, since he was in no shape for a battle.

He sat up in bed, clutching his aching head. He doesn't remember ever being this hung-over. He notices how there is now an extra pillow and a blanket on the couch across the room. _What the fuck happened?_ He asks himself.

Brock walks out of the bathroom and walks over to a chair close to Ash's bed.

"Ah, morning Ash! Oh, I mean afternoon. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Says Brock.

"Brock, what happened? Why did you sleep here last night?" Ash asks him quietly.

"You mean you really don't remember anything?" said Brock.

Ash sat there, trying to think of the last thing he can remember. His eyes suddenly widen as the flashbacks are all flooding back.

"Ritchie… I… I punched him…" he said.

"Yeah, I saw him in the lobby this morning. His nose is fucked up pretty bad. He's heading home today." Brock added.

"He fucking deserved it. He tried to get with me and he was talking shit about Gary." Ash suddenly came to a whole new realization. "Oh my god! Gary! W-What if he finds out? Oh my god... Brock... he's never going to speak to me again…" he lowered his head as he stared off into the distance, thinking about all the worse possible outcomes.

"Ash, calm down okay? I'm sure if you explain yourself he will understand. It wasn't your fault." declared Brock.

Ash tried to take a deep breath. He lifted his head up. "I hope you're right… Thanks for taking care of me last night, Brock."

"No need to thank me, Ash."

…

The next two days were agonizing. Ash tried focusing so hard on his strategies and battles but in all honestly, he couldn't wait for the Pokémon League to be over. He was so ready to just go home and forget anything ever happened.

Gary would be here soon to watch Ash' final battle of the year. Ash had just won against some kid from Vermillion City, and he was visiting his Pokémon in the Pokémon Center.

"You did a good job, you guys. You deserve a good long rest." He tells them.

"Pika pi! Pikachu!" (Ash! Look!)

Ash gives Pikachu a funny face then turns around in the direction he was pointing. There he was, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and his auburn hair swept across his face. His face was plastered with his signature cocky smirk.

"Gary!" Ash practically bolted in his direction. He collided with Gary to give him one of the longest hugs he's ever given him.

"Damn, Ash it's only been 3 days. What would happen if I were gone a month?" Gary grinned.

"It's just been a fucking long 3 days, that's all" Ash replied.

"Are you busy? I wanted to take you out for dinner before your final match tonight." asked Gary.

"No, not at all. Let's go!" Ash turned to face Pikachu. "I'll see you later okay buddy?" He tells him as he affectionately pets his little yellow friend.

"Pika!" (Okay!)

…

Ash and Gary make their way to the restaurant in town that Gary has picked out. Ash is beyond nervous. His brain is running through words to say, but he just wants it to shut up. He doesn't know what to do.

Gary had made reservations beforehand, so the waiter guides them to a secluded booth behind a curtain. It's screaming romantic. The only light is coming from candles perched around the room. It's a little more romance than Ash would expect from Gary, he just wasn't a mushy kind of guy.

Ash and Gary are alone to observe their menus. Ash feels a pang of guilt at the pit of his stomach.

"Order anything you want, it's all on me, Ashy-boy." Gary tells him as he examines his menu.

Ash gulps hard. His hands are sweating and his eyes can't seem to focus on the menu.

"I'll just have whatever you're having" he manages to say without stuttering.

The waiter comes back to hand them their drinks and take their order. When he's done, he leaves them alone in their little secluded booth.

"So, what's with all of this? Why all the candles and the romantic stuff?" Ash asks.

"Well, my proposal wasn't all that romantic so I just thought this would make up for it." Gary tells Ash as he leans in for a kiss. He moves in closer and begins raking his fingers through Ash's hair.

Ash feels guiltier than ever. Gary has a right to know, but he doesn't want to ruin this romantic little date that Gary has planned. _Maybe he's better off not knowing._

Gary pulls away from the kiss, grabs his drink then takes a sip. He maneuvers his body so that he is face to face with Ash.

"So, tell me what's new. You've been winning all your matches?" asked Gary.

"Um, yeah. Well, almost. I lost the other day for the first time." Ash says softly.

Gary noticed the depressed expression on Ash's face instantly.

"Ash, don't worry about it. Who cares if you lost to some punk? You can't win 'em all, not matter how good you are. It's not the end of the world." Gary tells him.

"Ha, it's funny. That's exactly what Brock told me."

"Well he's right. You can't just let one match get you down; you should know this by now. You've come a long way. But either way, I'm proud of you regardless." Gary pointed out.

Ash felt guilty more than ever. He knows what had happened wasn't entirely his fault, but he felt horrible nonetheless.

"Thanks, Gary." Was all he could think of to say. "So what's been going on back home?"

"Hmm well, we have made some interesting discoveries on the eeveelutions. It's too complicated to explain. You should come to the lab when we get home and I'll show you."

"I'd love too." Said Ash.

He loved going to the lab to see Gary at work. It was like he was a whole different person. He enjoyed how Gary taught him new things about Pokémon, and how passionate he was about his work. He was becoming more and more like his grandfather every day.

When their food arrived, they ate their meal in silence. They made little comments to each other on the food, but nothing beyond small talk, they were both starving.

As soon as they were done, the waiter took their plates and Gary had informed him that they would pay at the front in a few minutes. The waiter nodded and then left.

Gary eyed up Ash, then pulled him in close. Ash turned his head to stare straight into his fiancé's deep emerald eyes. He instantly had no doubt in his mind how much Gary loved him. If what Ritchie said was true, Gary would be gone months ago. _Fuck Ritchie_. He thought. He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know what he and Gary have together, and how much they mean to each other.

Ash swooped in for a kiss. He missed kissing Gary's lips every night before bed. He missed Gary's rugged hands touching his body. He missed his presence and the way he made him feel like they were the only two people on Earth.

Ash acted without thinking. The reality that they were in a restaurant completely disappeared from his mentality. He grazed his hands along Gary's thigh, resting at his jean's button. He opened it within a second and quickly unzipped the zipper.

"Ash, here? Don't you wanna… get back to your suite?" Gary said nervously.

"I don't care if you don't." he replied, watching the expression on Gary's face change to a seductive smile.

He leaped into another kiss, exploring Gary's lips with his tongue. Meanwhile, his hand was busy reaching deep into Gary's jeans. Gary assisted Ash as he lifted up to pull his pants down a little.

Ash wasted no time exposing Gary's penis. He gripped onto it, slowly moving his hand up and down, applying pressure when needed. Gary rolled his head back and moaned quietly. Ash grabbed an ice cube from his drink, making sure Gary didn't see. He began to slink down from his seat. He was now on the floor, under the table.

"Ash, what are you-uuhhh" Gary moaned as Ash put his tongue to Gary's tip. He swirled it in his mouth, sucking hard. He pulls away for a second, just enough so he can put the ice cube in his mouth. He touches his mouth to Gary's penis a second time, this time allowing his mouth to be filled with Gary's entire length.

Gary is taken by surprise by the cold sensation of the ice cube. His legs are quivering in pleasure and his breath is quickening. He feels Ash begin to bob his head up and down, creating stimulating waves of icy pleasure. He groans and throws his head back. He closes his eyes and lets Ash take him to complete orgasm. He grunts as hot, sticky liquid gushes into Ash's mouth. The ice cube has completely dissolved by now, and Ash swallows every drop of Gary's load.

Ash stealthily creeps back up from the floor onto his seat. Gary smiles at him and brings the raven haired boy in for a kiss.

"Let's go to your suite. Now." Gary demands.

"I can't, my match starts in 45 minutes." groans Ash, wanting just as much as Gary to get up there.

"Fuck. Well.. We better hurry then."

The boys exchange smiles as they scramble out of the restaurant as quick as they can. They hop in a cab to the Indigo Stadium and practically race to the elevator once they enter the lobby.

Once in the elevator, Gary pins Ash against the wall, gripping and rubbing onto the buldge in Ash's jeans. The elevator doors open, and they rush to Ash's door.

Gary is exploring his hands under Ash's shirt, and kissing his neck as Ash fumbles with his room key. Once the door is finally open, they stumble inside, hands all over each other.

Ash slams the door behind them. It wasn't long before the entire floor was filled with the sound of a bed shaking and slamming against a wall, followed their panting and breathy moans.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hope you like it so far, if you do, please review! :)**


	6. Reduced to Ashes

The podium Ash was standing confidently on was rising into the arena. As it rose, his smoldering gaze was focused on his opponent. He was standing tall, fists clenched and ready to battle. Gary was watching him in the crowd. Among him were his grandpa, Ash's mother, Brock, Misty, May and Max. They were all cheering like crazy as Gary just sat there, arms crossed, keeping his cool and keeping his eyes focused on the black haired boy in the stadium. Ash's opponent sent out his first Pokémon, a Glaceon. Ash winked at Gary as he threw out his choice, Quilava.

Glaceon's first move was Ice Shard.

"Quilava! Flame Wheel! Now!" Ash shouted.

Quilava immediately did as she was told and blasted a ball of flames in the direction of Glaceon's ice shards. They melted immediately.

Glaceon was coming at Quilava with a quick attack, but Quilava dodged it.

"Quilava! Eruption!" Ash demanded.

Glaceon didn't stand a chance. One shot, and the Pokémon was down. _This is too easy._ Thought Ash.

The battle continued, with Ash knocking out the next four of his opponent's Pokémon with only two of his down.

His opponent's last Pokémon was a Venusaur. Ash chuckled under his hat, and then threw his Poke ball in the air. He watched as the stream of red released Charizard.

With a loud roar, Charizard got in position to battle.

Venusaur's first attack was poison powder, which didn't seem to affect Charizard. Ash commanded him to use wing attack. Venusaur was slightly damaged, but still managed to fight. When Charizard was hit with razor leaf, as Ash demanded he use flamethrower.

It was over. Venusaur must have been at least 20 levels below Charizard because it fainted within seconds.

Ash won the match. He was a little too excited. He danced around in circles as Charizard gave him a funny look.

"Good job Charizard! Return!" Ash shouted as he held out Charizard's poke ball.

After shaking hands with his opponent, Ash made his way out of the stadium and immediately to the Pokémon center to heal up his Pokémon real quick. Pikachu was there with the rest of his Pokémon he had brought along with him. After Nurse Joy healed his Pokémon, he grabbed all his poke balls and placed them in his back pack. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as he exited the center.

He walked down the hallway, making his way to the lobby where he was to say goodbye to his friends.

They were all there, excited and congratulating him on another year of success. The time had come, and he needed to say goodbye to his friends as they needed to get back to their own lives. He gave them each a hug and promised to call each of them once he got home.

Gary, Professor Oak and Delia were all waiting for Ash up in his suite. The four of them would all drive back to Pallet Town in Ash's car, since he was the only one who had brought a vehicle.

He quickly packed up his suitcase and allowed his mom and Professor Oak to go down to the lobby first, leaving Ash and Gary alone in the suite.

"It's gonna feel weird sleeping in our little room after being in this big ass room for a week" Ash told Gary.

"Don't worry Ash; you'll be back next year. Time will fly by. And I will be right there with you, cheering you on. Mentally of course" says Gary.

Ash lets a little laugh escape his mouth as he looks around the room. It really was huge; he just never really took the time to look around.

"So you got everything?" Gary asked.

"Uh, yeah I think so."

Ash had only packed one suitcase. He dragged it to the door and placed it in the hallway. He waited for Gary to follow, then he shut the door. Turning around to grab his suitcase, he was greeted by Gary, holding his hands on Ash's waist. He lifted one hand to Ash's hat then turned it around. He leaned down and lightly placed his lips against Ash's, just barely kissing him. He was waiting for Ash to do his part. Of course, he did and he dove into Gary's kiss, dropping everything he was carrying.

Ash's arms wrapped around Gary's neck in an instant. His fingers toying with Gary's hair. The kiss turned slightly aggressive, but more passionate than anything. The need for oxygen went unnoticed until they both broke free, catching their breath.

"I really am proud of you" Gary said softly.

Ash's stomach twisted with guilt. How was he ever supposed to tell Gary the truth? Ash never wanted to lose him. Ever. His heart wrenched at just the thought of Gary leaving him.

…

Once back in Pallet, Ash had dropped his mother off at home and the Professor back at the lab. Ash and Gary drove back to their little home at Ash's gym.

Ash burst through the door, suitcase dragging behind him and Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu immediately jumped to the ground and wandered off to find some food.

Ash huffed as he dragged his suitcase up the stairs to his bedroom. He threw his suitcase on the bed, unzipped it and began unpacking. He didn't care where he was putting anything; he just wanted to get it over with.

Thoughts rushed through his mind as he threw his clothes into his drawers. He knew he had to tell him, he was just so terrified at the outcome. Once his suitcase was empty, he tossed it into the closet. He then walked over to the bed and collapsed. He could hear Gary's footsteps coming up the stairs.

He walked into the room and observed Ash's drawer, which was stuffed full of unfolded clothes.

"That was fast" chuckled Gary, who walked over to take a seat next to Ash on the bed.

Ash propped himself up so he was face to face the brunette sitting across from him.

"Gary, you love me right?" Ash questioned randomly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do… I always have" Gary assured him.

"So you'd love me even if I was a giant fuck-up?"

Gary's face turned into a confused expression. "Ash, what is this about?"

Ash could feel his eyes tearing up, but he choked them back. He wasn't about to let Gary see him cry.

"Gary, something… something happened… at the Indigo Plateau" Ash breathed.

"Like what?" Gary was getting impatient.

"Gary please don't get mad. It wasn't my fault and I barely even remember it happening. I love you and I never want to lose you." Ash cried.

"Just tell me."

Ash took a deep breath. He couldn't control the tears anymore. He tried so hard to hold them back, but he just didn't have that kind of control over his emotions.

"I might have… kissed someone" Ash admitted.

He could see the glance in Gary's eyes. He didn't know what to make of it. He's never seen him like that before.

"What do you mean you might have?" Gary said in a monotone voice.

"I don't remember much, I was really drunk… there was this party and… my ex was there-"

"Your ex?" Gary cut him off. "What the fuck was you ex doing there?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen him for 3 years! I never wanted it to happen, I pushed him away. Gary I'm so sorry…"

"When did this happen?" Gary demanded.

"A few days ago..."

"So it happened _before_ I came back? So you fucked me after you fucked around with that creep?" The tone in Gary's voice was deepening.

"Nothing else happened besides a kiss! I promise you!" Ash's voice was steadily deepening as well.

"How would you know? You were drunk." Gary retorted.

"That's not fair! Gary, I would never do anything to hurt you; I love you more than anything. That piece of shit took advantage of me!" Ash's tears disappears and Gary could hear the anger in his voice.

"What exactly did he do to you Ash? Tell me everything. I want to know." Gary's voice went monotone again.

"I don't remember everything. He kissed me, but I pushed him off before he could do anything else."

Gary sat in silence for a few seconds. He didn't know what to make of this. He pictured Ash with another man, he couldn't stand that image. He didn't want to.

"I… I'm going to the lab" Gary blurted out as he got up off the bed.

"What… what do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I just… need some time alone for a while…" Gary said as he started down the stairs.

Ash desperately followed him. The tears in his eyes were resurfacing as Gary grabbed his coat.

"I'll be back later." Gary declared as he pulled on his coat.

"Gary, can we please just talk…" Ash pleased.

"No, I… I can't talk right now. I need some time to think. By myself." He turned around and headed towards the door. He felt Ash's hand on his arm in protest. He was about to swipe it away but he stopped, and turned around to see Ash's eyes filling with tears.

"Please don't go." Ash whispered.

Gary looked away. He couldn't stand seeing Ash like this. He needed to get out of there.

"I'll see you later, Ash." He told him as he pulled out of Ash's grip and walked out the door.

Ash just stood there motionless, staring at the door. His eyes were filled with tears, on the verge of falling. He blinked once and they rolled down his face. It wasn't long before his cheeks were soaked. His legs gave in and he fell to his knees. He felt weak, like his body had been reduced to ashes. He could feel his heart break within his chest. This was his worst nightmare come true. His breathing quickened as he began to panic. What was he supposed to do without Gary? He buried his face in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

.

.

.

.


	7. Love Never Dies

That night felt like one of the longest nights of Ash's life. He lied in bed the entire night with his eyes wide open, unable to sleep. Gary hadn't come home yet. Ash ran his hand along the empty space on the bed, where Gary usually slept. He longed for Gary's body next to him. Ash has never felt so alone. He didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't bear to imagine what his life would be like if Gary left him. He forced himself never to think that way. All he knew was that it wasn't over. He wouldn't let it be over.

The sun was peeking through the curtains as Ash decides to get out of bed. There's no use being there. He hadn't slept at all; his hair was a black, thick mess. His eyes had turned puffy and bloodshot.

He stumbled downstairs, and then came to a halt in the middle of the kitchen. He stared in the direction of the fridge. He can't eat right now. No matter how hungry he is. He pulls out a chair from the kitchen table and takes a seat. He leans his elbows on and the table and combs his hair out of his face. He stares into the space in front of him, not focusing on anything in particular. His expression is blank and his mind is a million miles away.

Ash's heart skips a beat as the silence in the room is disrupted by the sound of the knob on the front door turning. His head spins around. There is a slight struggle, and then the door is pushed open.

He watches as the brunette boy walks through the door. His head is down as he removes his jacket. Gary's head perks up as he detects he is being watched.

"Oh. Hey, Ashy boy." His lips form a slight smile as he tosses his jacket aside. "I didn't think you would be up this early."

Ash looks straight into the eyes of the boy standing at the doorway. He doesn't say a word.

Gary slides his fingers through his hair, nervously. "Listen, Ash. I just wanted to apologize for storming off last night. I guess I kinda over reacted. I just… I couldn't stand the thought of you with another guy, let alone your ex."

Gary looked right into Ash's eyes. He noticed how they were puffy and red and he instantly knew Ash had been up all night, crying. He felt a stab at his heart because he knew he was the cause.

"I really am sorry, Gary. I never wanted anything like that to happen. It was a mistake." Ash said gently.

Gary quickly walked over to Ash and took the seat next to him. "I know baby, and I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I'm kind of a jealous person when it comes to you." He admitted. "I did a lot of thinking and I know you wouldn't do that deliberately. I know how much I mean to you. Can we please just forget all this ever happened?"

Ash nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Gary left his seat and moved onto Ash's lap. He positioned his legs onto each side of Ash's body.

"I love you, Ash. There's a reason I put that ring on your finger." Gary whispers as he gently sweeps Ash's black hair out of his face.

"I love you too, Gary. More than anything in the world." He whispers back.

Gary brings his lips down close to Ash's soft pink lips. He gently kisses him, lightly grazing his hand against his cheek as he pulls away. He looks into Ash's puffy and tired, but gorgeous deep brown eyes.

"Ashy, you need sleep." Gary points out.

"Sleep with me." He whispers.

Gary gets off from Ash's lap. Ash stands up, grabs Gary's hand and begins to guide him towards the stairs. Gary stops and pulls Ash's arm in. He wraps his arms around the raven haired boy and holds his body against his. Ash instinctively wraps his arms around Gary's toned body. He grips onto him, not wanting to let go. Gary hugs him for a long while, resting his chin on the shorter boy's head. Tears glaze across Gary's eyes but he quickly blinks them away.

When the boys make their way up to their bedroom, Ash practically collapses on the bed. He pulls the sheets over his body as Gary slides in with him. Gary pulls his fiancé in close, his stomach touching Ash's back. His arms fall over Ash's body, encasing him in his embrace. Their hands connect, and their fingers lock. Ash closes his eyes as he drifts off to sleep in Gary's arms.

.

.

.


	8. Marco Polo

**Sorry this took so long! I decided to split the last two chapters up because I just wrote too much ahaha... well.. ENJOY!**

Ash ran his fingers through his hair with a hand full of gel. After toying with the fly-aways, his hands dropped to his side as he stared as his reflection in the mirror. It was weird seeing himself like this, his hair slicked back and wearing a tuxedo. He thought he looked fucking ridiculous.

His heart stuttered and his body panicked as he heard the bathroom door creak open. He quickly spun around and watched as a brunette boy wearing a similar tuxedo to his, slowly walked into the room. The boy's face was plastered with a smirk, trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut up." Ash muttered.

"Oh, come on. You look really cute, Ashy-boy." Gary teased him.

Ash held back his remark to Gary's "cute" comment. He didn't think he looked cute. He wasn't a little boy. He was a man. "Isn't it bad luck for us to see each other or something?" he blurted out.

"I don't see any fucking brides around here, do you?" Gary pointed out.

Ash quietly chuckled as he eyed up his soon-to-be husband from head to toe. He looked amazing. The suit seemed to fit every crevice of his body and his hair was perfectly tousled in his signature style.

"You look really handsome, Gary." Ash told him.

Gary's cheeks flushed to a deep red colour as he lowered his head, attempting conceal it.

"Thanks, Ash. You look good too. Only… I think you should fix your hair." Gary smiled at him.

"Why? What's wrong with my hair?" Ash panicked as he quickly spun around to face the mirror again.

"I'm kidding, numbnuts. You look fine." Gary couldn't help but think about how cute Ash was to attempt to try something different with his hair. "So you ready to get this thing over with?"

Ash spun back around to face Gary. "Yeah, let's go."

…

The wedding was small and simple. Neither of them wanted anything too extravagant. It was held in Delia's backyard and only close friends and family members attended, including both boys' most loyal Pokémon. Pikachu was the ring bearer; he wore a mini tuxedo identical to Ash's. Ash was against the idea but his mother insisted that he wear it.

Their vows were sweet. Not too sappy, but they both seemed to get their point across. Ash's mother was tearing up the whole time.

Ash's heart was pounding as he heard himself utter the words 'I do'. He closed his eyes as he felt Gary's hands caress his cheeks and bring him in for a kiss. They tried to keep the kiss PG, but it was difficult for Gary not to use a little bit of tongue.

After parting from their kiss, they walked down the aisle, hand in hand seeing all their family and friends cheering them on. They both grew red as they couldn't help but think how cheesy all of this was.

…

When the reception finally died down and everyone had gone home, both boys were exhausted. Nothing too crazy had happened, just the occasional drunken ramblings of a few guests.

Ash and Gary were way too drunk to drive home, so they were forced to spend their first night as a married couple at Ash's mom's house. How romantic. It didn't matter to them anyway, being married didn't really change anything, it just meant that they were legally together.

Having Gary in his little twin bed was somewhat like a childhood dream come true. Long ago, when he was just a boy, he would spend hours in this very bed, dreaming and hoping for Gary to be right there beside him. His childhood dreams had become reality.

He stared at the ring on his hand as he heard Gary sleep soundly beside him. He was officially married. Married to Gary Oak, childhood friend and former rival. He can't believe how far they both have come. Being best friends, and then switching to rivals in the blink of an eye. It almost seemed that they were rivals a lot longer than they were actual friends.

But all of that was behind them now. Those two little boys, growing up in Pallet Town and dreaming of becoming Pokémon Masters had grown up to become men. Men who have both accomplished their life goals. Ash had Gary in his grasp. He wasn't about to let him go. He promised to stay with him forever. Gary was his. His husband, his toughest rival and his best friend he has ever had.

…

Gary had woken up first and had been playing around on Ash's computer for about 10 minutes, when he heard the mattress squeak as Ash woke up.

He spun around in the computer chair. "Well good morning, Mr. Oak, last night was incredible"

Ash's eyes were slightly open; it took him a few blinks before he was fully awake.

"M-Mr. Oak?" he stuttered.

Gary turned off the computer and walked over to Ash's little twin sized bed, plopping down right next to him.

"Well, yeah aren't you taking my last name?" he asked.

"I… I never really thought about it to be honest." Ash admitted.

"Don't worry about it, I don't care either way." Gary said as he leaned down to plant a quick kiss on Ash's lips.

…

In Olivine City, Johto, Ash and Gary had been staying in a hotel for about a week, on their honeymoon, although they both refused to call it that. They spent most of their days doing typical guy things along the beach, like jet skiing and checking out the food stands.

By nightfall, they spent most of the time by the hotel pool, it was usually secluded due to the fact that it was fall and all the tourists had gone home for the season.

"Gary! Come in! This feels so relaxing!" Ash shouted as he paddled to the deep end of the pool.

Gary was fully clothed since he had no intention of going swimming that night, it was just too cold. He just stood at the edge of the pool with his arms crossed, watching Ash.

"You're just like a kid sometimes, you know that?" Gary said coolly.

Ash quickly dove underwater; he swam towards the edge of the pool where Gary was standing. As he emerged from the water he squirted water from his mouth in Gary's direction.

"Aah! What was that for?!" Gary cried as he backed away Ash's 'water gun.'

"Come ooonnnnn Garrryyyy jump in!" Ash coaxed.

Gary hesitated. He looked around to confirm that no one was around. He then looked Ash square in the eyes. He saw his husband beaming up at him and he just couldn't resist that face.

He pulled his shirt up over his head and removed it with no struggle at all. He whipped it aside, not caring where it landed. As Gary did this, Ash floated in the water, licking his lips and kept a sensual gaze on Gary's sun kissed body in the moonlight.

Gary roughly unbuckled his belt as slid down his pants, along with his underwear and without hesitation. Now butt naked, he turned around and began walking the other way. Ash could feel his penis began to harden as he watched that ass walk away.

The brunette suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned around and began running full speed towards the pool. He jumped into the air as he reached the edge. Plunging into the pool, his skin developed goose bumps all over his body. The pool wasn't exactly warm.

As he lifted his head above the water for air, Ash was already there to greet him. Before he gave Gary a chance to speak, Ash's hands wrapped around his lover's waist as he pulled him in. He removed the space between them as Ash swooped in for a kiss. Gary's hands lightly caressed Ash's chest, reaching their way around to his back, eventually grasping onto Ash's ass.

Ash quickly pulled away, took a deep breath and dove under water, catching Gary off guard and leaving him wanting more. His mouth formed a devilish smirk as dove under after him.

Ash wanted Gary to chase him. He was a good swimmer and he managed to keep Gary at a distance. Gary was growing impatient. He swam towards Ash, hoping he would just stay still for once. Ash quickly dodged Gary, swimming back up to the surface. Gary quickly followed him.

Both boys resurfaced for air within seconds of each other.

"You know… we're not kids anymore, Ash." Gary said, panting.

"So? It's still fun though, isn't it?" Ash smiled.

Gary just smiled back at him. He tilted his head forwards and gave Ash that devilish grin.

"But, now I've got you." He said as he dove for Ash.

Ash's reflexes kicked in as he dodged Gary's hands. He didn't really have anywhere to go since his back was against the pool wall. Gary quickly planted both of his hands on either side of Ash's head.

"Goddamnit Ash, you're like a fucking fish." Gary laughed.

"Well I've had a lot of practise."

"You know, this water is fucking cold. It's causing some shrinkage, and I _know_ you don't want that. Let's head up to our room." said Gary.

Ash just laughed. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Gary… Just… close your eyes."

Gary looked at him funny before he finally did as he was told. He dropped his hands to his side as he treaded water. He could feel Ash swimming around him. Ash's hands came into contact with Gary's side as he felt warm breath on his neck that caused a tingling sensation throughout his body.

"Polo." Ash purred into Gary's ear as he paddled away.

Gary quickly spun around. He kept his eyes closed. "Marco."

Ash swiftly moved to another location. "Polo."

"Marco." Gary called.

"Polo." Ash called out as he decided to stay still this time.

"Marco." Gary said as he swam in the direction of Ash's voice.

"Polo." Ash whispered as Gary swam closer to him.

Gary opened his eyes. Ash wasn't running anymore. He leaned his body up against the wall as Gary dove into a kiss. Ash immediately wrapped his arms around Gary's neck as Gary planted his arms on the wall for support.

Their crotches grinded together as Gary held Ash against the side of the pool. Gary's hands found their way to Ash's thigh, slowly creeping to the bulge in his swim trunks. He lightly grazed it before roughly taking a handful of Ash. Ash moaned as he pulled away from the kiss. His semi-hard erection was beginning to get harder. He took a breath and dipped into the water again, hoping Gary would follow.

He did, but this time Ash didn't swim away. Ash pulled Gary's face in close as he pressed his lips to his. Both of them were holding their breath, but they managed to open their mouths and completely threw themselves into the kiss. A constant need for oxygen was ignored until both of them couldn't hold their breath any longer.

They both shot up to the surface, taking in huge breaths of air.

"Ha, I always wanted to try that!" panted Ash.

"Ha-ha. Ash… what do you say we head back to the room now? This water isn't gettin' any warmer."

"Oh… alright. Race ya to the shallow end!" Ash shouted as he sped off towards the shallow end of the pool.

Gary just shook his head. "He's such a child" he said to out loud before he raced after him.

As Ash exited the pool, he walked over to the bench to grab his towel. He rubbed it through his hair before wrapping is around his shoulders. He then saw Gary trailing behind him, still butt naked as his wet body glistened in the moonlight. "Damn" Ash thought.

Ash grabbed a towel and threw it directly at Gary. Gary caught it instantly and wrapped it around his waist. He quickly scooped up his pants from the ground.

"Where the fuck is my shirt?" Gary said.

Ash looked around along with him, but neither of them could find it in the darkness.

"Oh we'll come back in the morning to look. It's not like you need a shirt right now anyways." Ash told him.

The boys headed off towards the building, making their way to the elevator which took them to their floor.

Gary pulled the room key from his pants pocket and opened the door on his first try. He let Ash in first, watching as Ash dropped the towel from his body.

"You know, we should really wash all this chlorine off" said Ash as he tossed his towel aside and slid off his swim trunks.

"Sounds good" said Gary as he wasted no time tossing his pants aside and letting the towel drop to the floor.

Gary followed Ash to the bathroom as Ash turned the knobs in the shower. Satisfied with the temperature, both boys hoped in. Gary slid the shower curtain closed.

They took turns under the rush of water to wash off all the chlorine from their bodies. The shower was somewhat small so their skin came into contact with one another more than once.

Gary beamed down at the shorter boy in front of him. He placed his hands on his ass as he roughly pulled him against his body. Ash placed his hands on Gary's neck as their lips instinctively met each other.

The water beat down on their bodies as their kiss quickly turned passionate. Somehow, they had ended up on the bottom of the tub with Ash straddling Gary, leaning over him, his lips still locked with Gary's.

The heat of the water warmed their bodies as the blood rushed to each of their throbbing erections. Gary was just aching to thrust himself deep into Ash.

Ash pulled away from Gary's lips so he could trail his tongue along the brunette boy's jawline and down his neck. A throated moan escaped Gary's mouth as Ash glided his tongue along Gary's collarbone. Ash's lips came right back up to the other boy's lips, but only for a few seconds.

He pulled away, looking down at Gary's face. His hair was a soaking wet mess and the expression on his face was so calm and sexy.

"You ready?" Ash asked him.

"You know I am, Ash."

Ash's lips formed a smiled as he positioned himself, ready to take Gary's length inside of him. He guided Gary's penis with his hand, hitting Ash's opening. He swirled it around a bit, teasing Gary before finally lowering down and letting the penis enter him.

Ash slowly lowered down, holding both his hands on either side of the tub. His face winced slightly but as soon as he was full inside, he let out a cry of pleasure.

Gary kept his hands on Ash's thighs as he raised his body up and down slowly. Ash then planted his hands on Gary's chest for stability.

"Uuh… Go… Go… Uuuh… H-Harder, Ash." Gary moaned as he tried to form a sentence.

Ash started moving up and down on Gary's dick faster. The sound of the shower beating down was almost drowned out by the sound of their bodies clashing together.

Ash let out constant groans of pleasure as he felt every inch of Gary's dick thrust inside him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he rode him, letting the water trickle down his body.

"Aaah… oh.. god… Garryyy…" Ash moaned as he suddenly felt Gary's hands jerking him off to the motion of Ash riding him.

Gary pulled his hand up from the base, not moving his hand downwards. Every time he pulled up, he swirled the tip around with his thumb. All Ash wanted to do was explode all over Gary's chest.

"Gary… I'm… gonna…"

Gary automatically pulled his hand away.

"Stop." Gary demanded.

"Wha.. What?" Ash asked.

"Stop what you're doing. Let's go to the bed, I'm not about to let you come just yet."


	9. I Choose You

**I know the title to this chapter is lame, but I really couldn't think of anything else lol...**

.

Ash did as he was told. He slowly lifted his body off of Gary's, letting out a quiet moan as Gary's hard dick was pulled from his body.

The boys fumbled out of the shower. In a heat of passion, Ash pinned Gary against the wall, connecting his mouth to his, and coarsely combing his fingers through Gary's wet hair. Gary guided his hands down Ash's back, making their way to his ass. Gary took a handful of each of Ash's cheeks and squeezed hard. He suddenly lifted Ash up, their lips still connected. Ash wrapped his legs around Gary's waist as he carried him out of the bathroom.

Gary roughly dropped Ash onto the bed, both of their bodies were still soaking wet. Gary planted his feet on the floor, then bent over to kiss Ash on the bed, purposely flexing his muscles.

"You're the sexiest man in the world, do you know that?" Ash told him.

Gary chuckled. "Oh please. I got nothing on you, baby." He whispered as he moved his lips to Ash's once again.

Pulling away from the black haired boy's lips, Gary licked all the way up the length of Ash's neck. He rested his mouth on a spot just under Ash's jawline. He nibbled at Ash's skin, eventually escalading to a gentle bite. Shudders were rushing through Ash's body. He felt himself quivering to Gary's touch.

Gary's tongue collided with Ash's skin. He began to gently suck, causing the blood vessels to burst under the pressure. Satisfied with the mark he left on Ash's skin, Gary stood up straight.

"Sit up at the edge of the bed" Gary insisted.

Without saying a word, Ash got up and sat upright on the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, Gary got to the floor on his knees. He glided his hands up Ash's wet thighs. He took a firm grasp to Ash's vigorous erection. He jerked his hand up and down, alternating the pressure in his hands.

Gary looked straight up into those deep chocolate brown eyes staring down at him. He didn't lose eye contact as he licked the entire length of Ash's penis. The second time, he made zig-zag motions with his tongue all the way up.

"Ooh yeah, keep doing that" Ash exhaled.

Gary did it once more, but when he reached the tip he began sucking it, making slurping noises and licking it up as if he were enjoying a very delicious popsicle. His strong mouth sucked on the tip hard, triggering deep throated moans from Ash's mouth.

Gary continued. He lowered his head over Ash's penis, slowly going further and further down his throat.

"Oh, fuck… Gary…" groaned Ash as the tip of his penis hit the back of Gary's throat.

Gary began making 'mmm' sounds as he bobbed his head up and down Ash's penis, each time going as far as he could go. The vibrations of Gary's voice was creating waves of pleasure and Ash knew he was so close to climaxing.

Gary continued, he heard Ash let out a cry of satisfaction. He felt the jizz run down his throat. He took a big gulp, trying not to spit it out. He managed to get it all down.

He stood up from his knees and took a spot next to Ash on the bed, who was now lying down and panting. He pulled his face to his lips and sensually kissed the other boy's cheek.

"I love you, Ashy-boy" he whispered.

"I love you too, _Gar-Bear_!" joked Ash.

Gary's face grimaced at the thought of his new nickname.

"Don't ever say that again!" he laughed.

"What? I have a nickname but you can't?" Ash retorted as he rolled on top of Gary, pinning his arms down.

"Just… don't say it in public" Gary smiled.

"Ha… fine with me, my little Gar-Bear!" Ash laughed.

"Hey! Nothing about me is 'little' okay?" Gary snapped, playfully.

"Oh, I _know_ that" Ash said seductively as he lowered his head down meeting Gary's lips.

As Ash withdrew from the kiss, Gary rolled Ash over, doing exactly what Ash had done to him.

"This isn't over, Ash Ketchum. I'm still rock hard" Gary told him.

"Well well well… what _are_ we going to do about that?" Ash smiled sarcastically.

"I'm gonna fuck you til you scream my name, _that's_ what we'll fucking do!" Gary said in that deep sex-voice.

"Ha-ha! Let's do this then, _Gar-Bear_" Ash teased.

"Ha… By the time I'm done with you, you'll forget all about that stupid nickname. The only name coming out of those lips will be Gary Motherfucking Oak!"

"Quit shit talking and get on with it, _Gary!_"

Gary smirked down at Ash as he turned away, crawling off the bed and rushing over to his suitcase. He ripped the cap off the lube and tossed it aside. He immediately squeezed some in his hand and began lathering his dick before making it back to the bed.

Once on the bed, facing Ash's spread out legs, he prepared himself to enter the boy who was sprawled out infront of him. Gary soaked up Ash's body, up and down. His skin was darker, having spent the past week on the beach. He lifted an eyebrow as his gaze rested on Ash's face. "You ready, babe?"

Ash nodded. He could feel Gary penetrate him, his voice uttered a deep moan. Inch by inch, Ash was filled with Gary's rock solid dick.

Gary went as deep as he possibly could. When he couldn't go any further, he slowly began to pull out, then slide back in. Gary kept a slow pace, knowing that it will eventually escalate into fast, rough sex later on.

"Ungh… go faster…" Ash breathed.

"Go what?" Gary sneered down at him. He still continued his very slow pace.

"Uuh! Gary!" Ash growled in frustration.

"Mmmm… so sexy when you're angry" says Gary as he took a hold of Ash's legs. He placed them on his shoulders and took hold of his thighs.

He began to thrust his pelvis a bit faster, slowly picking up the pace. He made sure not to increase the speed too quickly. When he saw the look on Ash's face, he knew Ash wanted him to go faster; he just didn't want to beg for it. Ash was easier to read than a book.

"You want me to go faster?" Gary asked him.

Ash nodded.

"Say my name, then" He demanded.

"Gary, I… Uuughhh…" Ash felt Gary push in hard.

Gary towered over his lover, pumping into him harder and faster. Ash kept his hands over Gary's shoulders, stretching his fingers and creating scratch marks.

Both boys' breathing became heavy, they moaned together with every thrust Gary gave to Ash. Sweat was seeping through Gary's already wet skin. His hair was in his face, dripping down onto Ash's chest with water and sweat.

Gary nuzzled his face into Ash's shoulder, still pumping into him the hardest he can, moaning and grunting in the process. Ash toyed with Gary's hair, making a complete mess of it.

Gary lifted his head, began pumping with everything he has.

"Uuuh… god….Ash…." Gary moaned as he ejaculated, filling Ash up with jizz.

Gary slowly slid out, making a mess on the bed, but neither of them cared right now. Gary was a hot, sweaty mess and completely out of breath. He lied on the bed next to Ash, his hands behind his head.

"God, Ash you're as tight as ever… I could fuck that ass all night" Gary panted.

"Sounds like fun" said Ash as he clasped onto Gary's cheek, and planting a kiss on the other. "I think we need to throw this blanket away, though"

Both boys burst into laughter, before Gary placed his hands on Ash's flushed cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

…

Back home in Pallet, the boys' lives seemed to go back to normal. Exactly as it was when they first moved in together. Nothing really seemed different. The only thing that had changed was they were now married, both wearing rings on their fingers. Ash had gone back to battling the young travelling trainers and Gary back to his research.

Coming home from work, Gary found Ash just about to go battle some kid.

"Hey! You're home just in time! Wanna come watch this battle?" Ash asked him.

"Yeah, sure" responded Gary.

Ash had the biggest smile on his face as he lead the way down the stairs. He loved when Gary was there to watch him battle. Deep down inside Ash's mind, he still had something to prove to him. What that was exactly, he didn't really know.

The same boys who watched each other grow up, are now the men who witnessed themselves become the rivals they were known for. They each had their own reasons for hating each other. That bond between them was unbreakable, no matter what it was. Love? Hate? They didn't know. All they knew was that it was deep within the past.

Ash opened the doors to the gym, Gary trailing along right behind him. Ash looked across the gym at his young, dark-haired challenger. The kid was standing tall and he looked a bit overly confident. There was a Pikachu standing at his feet.

Gary made his way to the bench about 10 feet away from where Ash stood. He rested his elbows on the back of the bench and let his hands fall free. Ash said something to the young trainer, and then turned his head towards Gary. He winked at him as he turned his hat backwards and hurled his first poke ball up into the air, releasing a glow of red light.

**- THE END -**

.

.

.

.

**Finally DONE! Uh.. this took me forever, but I'm happy with it! I really hope you liked it… This is one of my favourite stories I've ever written, I think it's soo cute hahaha **

**.**

**Please leave a review! I love to hear feedback! :)**


End file.
